An Orphan's Tale
by lasatgirl60
Summary: This is a story about an orphan from the planet Lasan who will be adopted by a Twi'lek couple who take him to Ryloth to raise as their son. He will have to deal with being accepted by other Twi'leks and will discover when he reaches an age of understanding that he is the only Lasat on a planet full of Twi'leks. None of the characters from "Rebels" are in the story.
1. Chapter 1

An Orphan's Tale

A/N: Here is a little thing I had on the back burner and thought I would share it with you readers. It will be about a pair of Twi'leks who are searching the planet Lasan for survivors and end up finding a baby. This takes place a few days after the attack on the planet. (I will be finishing the story "The Hunted" but have writer's block right now concerning it.)

Chapter 1: Orphan Found

Smoke still hung over the ruins of homes, shops and buildings of every kind. The smoke smelled of decay, death, and sorrow. Two people, a Twi'lek male and female walked amongst the devistation their faces in expressions of shock and sadness.

"Oh...Petra," the blue-skinned female said to her companion who was also her husband.

"I know, T'Pell," he answered his green lekku twitching with uneasiness.

"What the Empire did is nothing short of...genocide!" T'Pell said and turned to stare at the ruins of once was a home.

"I agree with you," Petra answered, "I don't know if any Lasat survived...this atrocity! These people didn't deserve being...murdered like this!"

T'Pell felt tears come to her eyes at the thought of living beings gunned down like they were. It made her sick to her stomach and her hatred for the Empire grew. The couple continued walking when all of a sudden they heard something from the ruins of a small Lasat dwelling.

The sound was a mewling and whimper combined. T'Pell followed the sound and bent down to a pile of rocks. She gasped at what she saw! There laying on a dirty blanket was a Lasat...a baby Lasat. The infant opened it's eyes and saw T'Pell looking down at it. A wail escaped it's tiny mouth. The Twi'lek female bent down and gathered the baby up blanket and all. The infant Lasat let out a wail and it's eyes opened showing T'Pell the luminous green color.

"Oh...you poor thing," she said hugging the baby close hoping to calm it down.

"What did you find?" Petra asked as he turned over a few large rocks.

T'Pell turned around showing her husband the furry baby fussing in her arms.

"Why...that's a Lasat! A baby Lasat!"

The baby fussed more and T'Pell tried to calm it down, but to no avail.

"Let's get it aboard," Petra said gesturing to T'Pell to go aboard their small freighter the FREEDOM.

Petra sat at the controls and turned to the astromech droid called R1N1 and gave him instructions for a hyperspace jump back to Ryloth. The droid who had an attitude, grumbled a bit but obeyed his master. As the ship left Lasan's orbit, Petra pushed the 'com button to see how T'Pell was doing in the medbay.

"Honey, how is our little visitor doing?"

T'Pell after she boarded, went straight to the medbay to run a scanner over the baby to see if it were all right after being outside for awhile.

"He's still fussy and won't calm down," she answered.

"He?"

"Yes, dear, our little one is a boy."

"Take care of him. We'll reach Ryloth in about six hours."

T'Pell turned off the 'com and turned to the baby who was squirming on the medbay bed that was five times his size. She looked down at him feeling her heart go out to the baby despite his species being different than hers. He was a helpless baby and needed her help and care.

"Let's get you cleaned up, little one," she said getting some water, soap and a cloth ready. The baby Lasat squirmed more jabbing little fists into his teary eyes. Sobs shook the little furry body.

"Oh...don't cry...sweetheart," she said feeling a surge of maternal feelings go through her. She began to wash the dust and grime off of his body and he looked up at her blinking his green eyes that had long eyelashes on them. The tears began to ease up and he thrust a thumb into his mouth making her smile. He was finally calming down.

"That's it. I won't hurt you and neither will Petra. We're good people...not the ones who killed your parents."

The baby let out a gurgle and a dimpled smile formed past his thumb. T'Pell continued to wash him off and got to his genital area surprised that the baby's tiny penis was hairless and a deep purple color. While she washed him, a stream of urine shot up in the air nearly getting her in the face. She ducked in time and chuckled. The baby let out a giggle making her laugh more.

"Whoops!" T'Pell said and finished washing him off and got a diaper on him before he had another accident. She picked him up feeling how soft his fur was and also that it had a faint musky scent to it. The baby made a purring sound and nuzzled up to her chest where her breasts were and tried to suckle through the material of her flight suit.

"Uh...little one, I can't feed you that way. Maybe your mother could...but she's gone. I'll have to make do with a bottle of nuna milk. We have a crate full of children's supplies in our quarters that we picked up when we helped transport some Ithorian orphans to Naboo. Knew they would come in handy again...someday."

T'Pell went down to the quarters she shared with her husband and found the crate and to her relief there were several baby bottles and a large container of powdered nuna milk inside. With the baby cradled in one arm and grabbing a bottle and the nuna powder, she made her way to the ship's galley where she mixed up some nuna milk for the baby hoping he would drink it.

Getting comfortable on the soft booth seat, she cradled the baby Lasat and held the bottle up to his mouth, a little nuna milk dribbling off the nipple. She watched as the baby's tongue came out to taste the milk and he let out a gurgle and began to suckle on the bottle. T'Pell sighed with relief as he drank eagerly at the bottle showing he was hungry. His big green eyes began to close as he relaxed from the warm milk and she walked back up to the cockpit where Petra was checking readouts on the console in front of him. He turned at seeing her come through the doorway.

"How's he doing?" he asked seeing her sit down in the co-pilot's seat with the baby Lasat suckling on a bottle of powdered nuna milk.

"Much better since I washed him off and got him a bottle," T'Pell answered, "He was really hungry. He tried to nurse at my breast through the flight suit."

Petra laughed getting an annoyed look from her then got serious.

"We'll have to find a Lasat female to take care of him or possibly a pair of Lasat. He can't stay with us."

"What if we can's find any Lasat?" she asked holding the infant closer. Petra saw that she was quickly becoming attached to the baby and that could become a problem, "You saw his homeworld and what the Empire did to his people! There are no Lasat left! He may very well be the last of his species and needs someone to care for him. Petra, he's just a baby!"

"I don't know, T'Pell. Do you know how to take care of a baby Lasat? Well...I don't and neither do you!"

"Petra, he's just a baby and needs us! He can live with us on Ryloth! We'll raise him as our son! We've always wanted a child and you know I can't have any, so now we can have a child to raise and...love as our own."

"T'Pell, he's different than us. He's a Lasat and will be the only one on a planet full of Twi'lek."

The Twi'lek female didn't answer and held the now sleeping baby up to her shoulder rubbing his little back. Petra knew that he couldn't change her mind. The damage had been done and she was in love with the Lasat baby as only a mother could be. Seeing her rocking the infant in her arms showed him his wife wouldn't budge. She could be very stubborn! He smiled beginning to grow fond of the furry baby as well.

"Well, little guy," he said reaching over to caress one of the baby's pointed ears, "You now have a new papa and mama."

T'Pell smiled, tears in her eyes. The baby whimpered and she rocked him in her arms while humming a lullabye her own mother sang to her when she was a baby.

"We'll have to name him if he is to be our son," Petra said.

"Why not, D'Aris after your father? That is a noble name." T'Pell suggested.

"Yes, that would make him proud even though if he were still alive to see he'd have a Lasat grandson. Father would indeed be pleased."

The baby strirred awake and looked over at Petra. A big smile crossed the baby's Lasat features. T'Pell lifted the baby up so she could get a good look at his face.

"Your name is D'Aris, little one," she said giving him a kiss on a furry cheek, "D'Aris Gronek."

The baby let out a giggle that got them both laughing.

"You know for a Lasat...he's kinda cute," Petra added.

"He is beautiful," T'Pell said the baby looking up at her and cuddling up to her chest.

The FREEDOM arrived on Ryloth and when the Gronek family disembarked, they were met with stares.

"By the Ryloth gods!" an elder said, "That is a Lasat child!"

Soon a group of Twi'leks surrounded Petra and T'Pell. They stared at the infant who was becoming scared of so many people staring at him. He began to cry.

"Please!" T'Pell pleaded hugging the baby close, "You're scaring him! Please back off!"

She hugged him more rocking him in her arms. The sobs eased off and he sucked his thumb. The other Twi'leks backed off realizing that they were frightening the infant.

"We will have to locate his parents," another elder said.

"They are dead!" T'Pell said her voice a bit harsh, "He's our son now; mine and Petra's. We have named him D'Aris...D'Aris Gronek. We will raise him in our home as if he were a regular Twi'lek child. I know he is a Lasat and looks a lot different, but he is an innocent child who may be the last of his species! We couldn't let him die on that burned out planet! That would've been too cruel! We had to save him, that was the right thing to do! If you elders don't like it, then fine! We'll never have dealings with you ever again!"

The two elders who had spoken up lowered their heads in shame and walked over to give little D'Aris pats on his furry head. The baby's green eyes widened but he didn't cry seeing the big Twi'lek men meant him no harm. Petra and T'Pell felt a great weight leave their shoulders knowing that their tiny fur-covered son was now a part of Twi'lek society...


	2. Chapter 2 D'Aris' First Days

A/N: Here's another chapter about a little Lasat baby being found on Lasan a few days after the attack on the planet. In this chapter, Petra and T'Pell Gronek are realizing that raising a Lasat baby isn't as easy as it looks. I hope to update in a regular manner but it depends on how I feel. I am currently undergoing chemo treatments for breast cancer and feel crappy most of the time!

Chapter 2: D'Aris' First Days

The Groneks were thankful for the help in getting supplies delivered to their house for little D'Aris. The Lasat baby was constantly fussy and no matter what T'Pell did he wouldn't stay calm very long.

"What is wrong with him?" Petra asked as he checked the baby's diaper, "He's not wet, messy or hungry!"

"Maybe we should take him to see Dr. Covina," T'Pell suggested as she rocked the crying infant in her arms for the umteenth time, "Maybe he's sick. His fur is a little warm."

The Twi'lek couple took the baby to the medical facility in Lessu where they lived. They hoped that the doctor whose specialty was babies and small children, could figure out what was wrong with D'Aris.

"Well...I'll be!" the elderly doctor said seeing the squirming Lasat baby in T'Pell's arms, "A Lasat infant! Where did you come to have him with you?"

"We were on a mercy mission hunting for survivors of the massacre on Lasan, and we found this little guy alone and amongst the wreakage of what was probably his home," Petra answered, "There was no sign of his parents or other Lasat still alive."

"He was all alone," T'Pell said hugging D'Aris closer and the sobs eased up a bit, "I...couldn't leave him there! He's just a baby!"

"I do have a little experience at caring for Lasat children, but not such a young infant," Dr. Covina added, "But I do know that they require a lot of care. Lay him down on the examining table here."

T'Pell set D'Aris down and the baby began to cry again not feeling the comforting arms of his adopted mother. She watched as the doctor with the loving care of a children's physician, began to examine the tiny furry infant. He ran a medical scanner over D'Aris and that made the baby cry louder.

"Ssh...ssh, little one," the doctor crooned, "Don't cry. I won't hurt you. Ssh...ssh...easy now."

D'Aris listened to the soothing tones of Dr. Covina's voice and the crying eased off to a sniffling. The Lasat baby thrust his left thumb into his mouth and stared up at the Twi'lek with wide eyes. That made Dr. Covina smile and he knew that he had won D'Aris' trust.

"He is healthy considering that he was probably out in the elements for a few days. By the medical readings, I'd judge his age at about four months if he were a Twi'lek infant. What do you intend to do with him, may I ask?"

"My wife and I...are adopting him as our son," Petra said watching T'Pell pick D'Aris back up.

"That may be difficult considering he is a Lasat and not a Twi'lek child," Dr. Covina answered.

"I don't care!" T'Pell said her voice in a harsh tone, "D'Aris is going to be our son no matter what! He has no one! His parents are dead!"

T'Pell buried her face in the baby's furry head and that made him purr softly.

"D'Aris? I see that you have already given him a name. Don't you worry, either of you. I will help you in the adoption process. You aren't the first Twi'lek couple to adopt an alien baby. I know of an elderly couple who had adopted a human infant and he grew up to be a freedom fighter who is with Cham Syndulla's group now."

"How do we take care of him?" Petra asked, "He's fussy most of the time and everytime we leave him he cries louder! There has to be something we can do!"

"Just show him a lot of affection. Lasat babies of this age are usually attached to their mother's breast most of the time to feel secure. T'Pell, I know you can't nurse him, but just hold him as much as you can. He should get used to both of you...eventually. Lasat kits can be a handful!"

"Kits?" T'Pell asked.

"Yes, that's what an infant Lasat is called; a kit."

T'Pell looked down at D'Aris seeing that the big green eyes were closing with sleep. She leaned down and gave the kit a kiss on his furry cheek.

Dr. Covina smiled seeing that the Lasat kit wouldn't starve for affection with the Groneks. T'Pell was already showing the unconditional love of a mother and Petra the doting father. He turned to his computer console and printed out a list of things that D'Aris would need. The doctor had most of the supplies needed that would suffice for a Lasat kit, they always worked for Twi'lek babies. Other than fur, and a few species differences, D'Aris wasn't much different than a Twi'lek baby of the same age.

"Here try this when he gets fussy," the doctor said handing T'Pell a device that looked like a bottle without the bottle. It was a nipple on a plastic device.

"What is it?" T'Pell asked turning the thing over in her hands.

"It is called a pacifier," Dr. Covina answered, "It seems to calm fussy babies, at least human ones. I've tried it on a few Twi'lek babies and it worked. You just put it in his mouth and he sucks on it. Simulates nursing at the breast, or a bottle. Go ahead and see if D'Aris will accept it."

T'Pell nodded and seeing that the Lasat kit was partly awake, put the pacifier up to his mouth. D'Aris stuck his tongue out thinking it was a bottle and latched onto it. He sucked hard and finding no milk, he began to whimper. T'Pell murmured to him and he looked up at her with his trusting green eyes. A smile formed past the pacifier and he accepted it. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think he'll do just fine," the doctor said as he patted the kit on the head, "Since he was orphaned, don't be surprised if he has bad dreams for awhile. Even though he's so young, he was traumatized and that could take awhile to get over if he ever does. Both of you be patient and D'Aris will adjust..."

D'Aris' first night was rough for the Groneks. The Lasat kit cried most of the night until he was cuddled close and even ended up sleeping with Petra and T'Pell which they didn't mind. The love they felt for the baby grew with each passing minute.

A month went by and D'Aris adjusted to being the son of Twi'lek parents and showed that he was a healthy Lasat kit. True to Dr. Covina's promise, the adoption process went through with no problem, even though several people doubted that Petra and T'Pell were capable of raising a child of a near extinct species. Many of their friends were concerned when D'Aris was introduced to other Twi'lek babies the same age as he was. The babies didn't care about his furry countenance for he was a fellow baby to babble at and play with. One little Twi'lek/human hybrid girl took a shine to him and shared her toys with the Lasat kit. The little girl whose name was Isisa Iytta, was blind. Her parents Cyphia and Trudi Iytta were friends of the Groneks and accepted D'Aris.

"Isisa really has taken a shine to D'Aris," Cyphia said looking over at his human wife Trudi who was fussing over Isisa, "She usually doesn't warm up to strangers, but look at them! It's as if her and D'Aris have been friends forever."

T'Pell was staring at her child with the pure love of a mother and caressed the Lasat kit's head of purple hair that always got in his eyes.

"You need a haircut, kiddo," Petra said seeing how loving his wife was to the alien child.

More time passed and D'Aris continued to flourish under the care of his adopted parents. The Lasat kit grew bigger and began to crawl all over the house. He started to pull himself up against a chair and would proceed to climb up on it. T'Pell was worried that he would hurt himself, but Dr. Covina reassured her that Lasat kits at age eight months would climb and crawl all over the place before they learned to walk. One day, D'Aris would surprise them at speaking his first words. T'Pell had just given him a bath and was getting him dressed in a clean diaper and a baby's tunic, when he began to babble more than ususal. She set him on the floor where he was surrounded by his toys that consisted of various rattles, blocks, and stuffed animals. D'Aris' favorite toy was a stuffed Loth-cat that he would hug every night as he slept in his cradle.

The Lasat kit sat babbling to his Loth-cat toy and then turned to T'Pell. His babbling took on a different tone and then two words came out plain as day:

"Ma Ma."

T'Pell's eyes widened in shock and she picked up D'Aris making him giggle.

"Ma Ma!" he babbled out and threw his little arms around her neck making tears form in her eyes.

"Petra!" she called out. The Lasat kit continued to babble out "Ma Ma" even when his father came running in thinking something was wrong, "Listen! D'Aris said Ma Ma!"

"Ma Ma!" the kit babbled out making Petra's green eyes widen in shock. The baby turned his head and saw Petra smiling at him.

"Da Da!" the baby babbled out getting Petra nearly to break down in tears. T'Pell held D'Aris closer and at that moment knew that this Lasat orphan was truely their son.

By the time D'Aris reached his first birthday, he was speaking nearly like a Twi'lek child of the same age. Other children didn't mind that he was different than they were and one of his best friends was a Twi'lek boy whose father was a senator in the Ryloth senate. He also liked to spend time with Isisa the blind Twi'lek/human girl and was sad when her family moved away. As time went on the Lasat kit neared the age of attending school and that would test how he'd fit in with other children his age. Since his arrival on Ryloth, D'Aris being Lasat, lived as a Twi'lek and embraced the Twi'lek way of life. He learned the native language, dressed like a Twi'lek youth and wore a head covering similar to the other Twi'lek boys his age. In D'Aris' mind, he was a Twi'lek boy that was a bit...different than the others and everyone treated him as if he were Twi'lek. That would change when he reached the age of twelve and his differences would be noticed... 


	3. Chapter 3 Growing Pains

A/N: In this chapter, D'Aris will realize how different he is from the other children he is friends with and goes to school with. One day a few newer students to the school he goes to in Lessu, will make him realize how different he is and it will hurt. Sorry for the lack of updates and the mistakes I make in grammer or other stuff, been going through chemo treatments the past four months and feel lousy most of the time.

Chapter 3: Growing Pains

Twelve year old D'Aris Gronek was a model student at the school he attended in Lessu with other children his age. Most of the children didn't care that he was a Lasat amongst Twi'lek and alot of them became his best friends boys and girls alike. He grew taller and showed the maturing body of a Lasat male of early teen years. A couple of Twi'lek girls were showing interest in him and he blushed at their attempts at flirting. Everything seemed to be going okay for the Lasat youth until four new students were added to the school and they showed that they were going to be troublemakers.

D'Aris watched the students give some of the others a hard time at recess time and he felt angry but didn't want to engage in any trouble since he was bigger than most of the students, however, these four new boys were taller than he was by a few inches. When he watched them shoving two girls, he had reached his limit.

"Hey!" he called out and the four boys turned to see who had yelled at them. Their eyes widened at seeing the Lasat youth and then smirks crossed their faces. The tallest boy stepped forward and looked D'Aris from head to toe.

"Well...well...well, what have we here?" the boy asked, "You aren't a Twi'lek but you dress like one."

He moved closer and touched D'Aris' right arm. A shocked look appeared on his face.

"Why...you have fur, not skin, and you smell funny! Look at those ears! They're so big and your face! It is weird looking!"

D'Aris stood feeling his emotions rise to the surface. No one had ever talked to him that way and it hurt!

"My...parents say I am a Lasat," he said his voice getting shaky and he felt tears form in his eyes.

"A Lasat? I thought all the Lasat were gone when the Empire attacked their homeworld of Lasan. How can you be here? Hey...furboy, you aren't a Twi'lek and don't belong here on Ryloth. You're an alien!"

"No I'm not!"

D'Aris frowned and then two tears fell down his furry cheeks. That made the four boys begin to laugh. D'Aris turned and ran off...for home. When he got home he ran into the house and grabbed his Loth-cat toy that he still clung to at night. He ran to a big tree in the yard and climbed up the ladder to the tree house that he and Petra had built a few months ago. D'Aris cowered in a corner, hugged the toy to his chest and began to cry.

T'Pell who had been fixing dinner heard him run to his room and then back out. With her mother's intuition, she knew something was wrong. She ran out to find where he had gone to.

"D'Aris!" she called hoping he didn't go far. She walked by the tree and heard a loud sobbing come from the tree house high up in the branches.

"D'Aris?" she called and went to the bottom of the ladder preparing to climb up even though she wasn't fond of climbing up it. She did anyway, knowing her son was troubled. Reaching the top she looked in the opening and saw her Lasat son cowering in a corner and he was crying.

"Oh...sweetheart, what 's wrong?" she asked.

"Mama, I'm an alien!" the boy sobbed out and rubbed his eyes with his furry hands.

"Who said that?" T'Pell said and climbed up to sit beside her son who was nearly as tall as she was.

"Some boys at school. They said I'm an alien because I don't look like the other Twi'lek boys. Why am I different from the other children?"

"Yes, you are different from the other children because you are a Lasat."

"I don't wanna be different!"

"D'Aris please come down, you know I don't like being in your tree house."

Both climbed down and D'Aris hopped off the ladder and landed on the ground easier than a Tw'lek youth could. He walked over to where T'Pell sat on a rock, wiping his hand across his wet cheeks. T'Pell reached her arms out to her son and wanted him to sit on her lap.

"Mama, I'm too big to sit on your lap," he said his voice shy and soft.

"Nonsense, sweetheart, you're never too big to sit on your mama's lap. Now come over here and tell me what happened," she answered.

D'Aris walked over and sat on T'Pell's knees and layed his head on her shoulder. The Twi'lek woman didn't care that on her lap cuddled up to her was a teenaged Lasat who was as big as she was. He was her son, and he was hurting.

"Now...tell me what happened?"

Sniffling, he began to speak.

"These four new Twi'lek boys were picking on some of my friends when we were outside for recess. They are all a little taller than me but that didn't matter. They were hurting my friends and that made me mad! I went over to try and stop them and the biggest one came over and started talking to me. He called me weird looking and said my ears are too big and I have fur instead of skin."

"What else did he say?" T'Pell asked feeling a bit angry at the cruelty that children could inflict on each other.

"He...He said I'm an alien and shouldn't be here on Ryloth. He said I don't...belong here!"

"D'Aris," she said caressing his face feeling the tears on her fingers, "You belong here with Papa and I. We love you, you are our son and that's all that matters. Yes, you are different than the other children because you are a Lasat."

"I wish I weren't a Lasat!" he said as more tears fell from his eyes, "I wish I had lekku instead of pointed ears! I wish my hands and feet had five fingers and toes! I wish I had green or blue skin instead of purple striped fur! I wish I were Twi'lek!"

T'Pell felt tears fall from her eyes hearing her son's pain of discovering how different he was.

"Sweetheart," she said hugging him closer, "We should've told you about how you came to be our son..."

She began to tell her Lasat son how he was found on Lasan, an orphan amongst the destruction of his homeworld. D'Aris listened to her tell him how her and Petra rescued him and brought him back to Ryloth to live with them as their son.

"D'Aris, Papa and I don't care who or what you are. You are our son and we love you very much. That's all that matters."

"I'm...ugly," he said his voice catching in a sob.

"D'Aris Gronek, don't ever let me hear you say that again!"

"Yes, I am! My eyes are bigger than yours! My nose is flat and with slitted nostrils! My mouth is bigger and I have fanged teeth! I have fur instead of skin...and my ears are pointed and big!"

He put his hands over his face. T'Pell pulled him closer rocking him in her arms.

"You are my son and I don't care what you look like! You're my beautiful furry Lasat son and that's all that matters to Petra and I."

Petra walked up to the front of the house and saw D'Aris sitting on T'Pell's lap appearing to be very upset about something. He went over and sat down next to his wife and son.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Some new kids at school were teasing him about his Lasat heritage and it hurt him...bad. Kids can be so cruel!"

Petra frowned and moved closer and layed a hand on D'Aris' back. The Lasat youth lifted his head up from T'Pell's shoulder and saw his adopted father looking at him with concern in his green eyes. He pulled D'Aris over onto his lap and the young Lasat cuddled up close to his father being still smaller than he was. That made D'Aris cry anew.

"Oh...kiddo, don't cry," he said patting his back, "They didn't mean to be cruel. That's just how Twi'lek boys are. Some are just meaner than others."

"I wanna be a Twi'lek!" D'Aris sobbed rubbing his green eyes with his fists.

"That's not possible," Petra answered, "You are a Lasat and that can't be changed. You should be proud of your heritage. Your people were a noble and brave species."

"What happened to the other Lasat...like me?"

"Son...they were murdered by the Empire."

"Are there any more Lasat, or am I the only one left?"

"Sweetheart," T'Pell said as she reached over to caress his face, "Papa and I don't know if there are any more Lasat."

"When I grow up I hope to find other Lasat..."

More years passed and now sixteen year old D'Aris had grown taller and was nearly the full height of a Lasat male. He still needed to have his muscles fill out more and the facial hair that Lasat males wore proudly was still to come. He still wore the clothing of a Twi'lek that was in his teenaged years and also the head covering that left his big pointed ears free and his purple hair hanging over his forehead ridges. He excelled in his studies and wanted to follow in Petra's footsteps as an engineer of starship building. Both of his adopted parents couldn't be more proud of their Lasat son. D'Aris didn't let the other kids bother him if they made fun of his Lasat heritage. He was proud to be a representative of a near extinct species and when he was a little older he was going to search for more of his people. Unknown to his parents, he searched the holonet for any news about Lasat survivors and found nothing, but he didn't give up.

One day D'Aris would meet up with someone he hadn't seen since he was a baby. He was walking along the high school campus when he came upon the same four troublemakers bothering a Twi'lek girl who was trying to walk by them. They were grabbing at her books and knocked them onto the ground. One of them snatched away a staff that she held in one hand and another was pawing at her backside. The other one was eyeing the front of her dress with a sick interest.

"Please...stop!" the girl who D'Aris realized wasn't fully Twi'lek said. Besides lekku, she had a full head of black hair that hung to her shoulders. The girl began to become more frightened and her pale blue eyes filled with tears. That made D'Aris angry and he did something about it.

"Hey!" the Lasat boy yelled out his baritone voice startling them for a moment.

The tallest boy a Twi'lek youth who was one of the major troublemakers, walked forward. He was still a bit taller than D'Aris but not as muscular.

"What are you gonna do about it, furboy?"

"Maybe I'll just punch you in the face!"

"Try it, furboy!"

D'Aris raised up one of his furred hands, balling it into a fist. The Twi'lek boy never saw the punch until he fell on his butt. The other three boys helped him up and then the four of them ran off.

"Thank you," the girl said and D'Aris now realized that she was blind.

"You're welcome," the Lasat boy said picking up her books and then helped her up.

"My name is Isisa," she said, "Isisa Iytta."

"I'm D'Aris Gronek."

"Your accent is a little strange. Is it a dialect from a faraway Twi'lek province?"

"Uh...no...I've lived on Ryloth all my life, around the Lessu area."

"Oh that doesn't matter," Isisa replied, "I appreciate your help. Can you guide me over to the bench? As you can see, I'm blind."

D'Aris reached a hand out to Isisa and she grasped onto the larger furred one with her small one. A shocked look appeared on her face. He caught the look and knew there would be questions. As he helped her to the bench and a smile crossed her face.

"Your hand," Isisa said, "It feels like...fur, not skin and the fingers are thicker than a Twi'lek males should be."

"Yes...Isisa, I'm not a Twi'lek...I'm a Lasat."

"A Lasat?"

"Uh...yes," he answered putting a hand behind his head in a gesture of nervousness, "I was...adopted by Petra and T'Pell Gronek. They found me when I was a baby on my homeworld of Lasan."

Isisa's face took on an expression of sadness. She placed her hand on his making him feel a bit better.

"I remember hearing about what the Empire did to Lasan and it's people. It made me feel sad to think something so horrible could be done to living beings!"

"Yeah..." was all his said.

"What do Lasats look like?"

"Uh...we have fur," he began to say before she spoke again.

"D'Aris, I see with my hands and fingers. Will you permit me to touch your face?"

"Okay," he answered frowning, "I'm not very good looking."

"That's for me to decide..."

D'Aris sat still while he felt Isisa's fingers move from the top of his head with the Twi'lek head covering and then to his big pointed ears. A frown crossed her face for a moment then faded as her fingers felt his soft purple hair and then to his forehead ridges. He closed his eyes as her fingers traveled over his eyelids and then to his slitted-nostril nose. A smile formed on her face as her fingers moved down to his lips, cheeks and to his chin.

"D'Aris, you have a noble face...a very handsome noble face."

Tears filled the young Lasat's green eyes.

"What color are your eyes?" she asked.

"Green."

"And your fur?"

"It's a light purple with darker purple striping. My hair is a dark purple."

"Do all Lasat have purple fur?"

"I...don't know. I've never seen another Lasat. I don't know if there are any others like me...alive in the whole galaxy."

His voice shook and Isisa heard it. She placed a hand against his cheek and he closed his eyes feeling her soft skin. Her touch invoked feelings strange to him, a feeling of attraction. He opened his eyes and saw Isisa's face in a warm smile. His sensitive nose picked up on her feelings of attraction towards him.

"D'Aris, will you walk me home?" she asked her voice soft.

"Yeah," he answered and helped her up off the bench. She placed her arm around his, even though she was able to walk beside him with the use of her walking staff.

The two teens began to walk towards the Iytta home...


	4. Chapter 4 D'Aris and Isisa

A/N: In this chapter, D'Aris and his new friend Isisa will become closer and their parents are beginning to be concerned at how close the two teenagers are becoming. The two teens are realizing that they love each other and want to show that love in a more...physical way. Warning for mature content. Sorry for the gape in updating the story. Been going through chemo treatments for breast cancer and it has been rough!

Chapter 4: D'Aris and Isisa

Time passed on Ryloth and D'Aris Gronek, the adopted Lasat son of Twi'leks Petra and T'Pell Gronek, grew taller and stronger. He was nearing the end of his schooling and his father was ready for him to be an apprentice engineer at the ship base. During this time, D'Aris had begun a relationship with the blind hybrid daughter of Cyphia and Trudi Iytta. From the first time they met, D'Aris and Isisa knew they would become close friends and spent a lot of time together. By the time a year passed, the two teens had exchanged friendship bracelets and vowed that someday they would be married. Their parents at first were concerned at the kids getting close but knew that nothing could separate them.

By their final year in school, the two kids knew that they loved each other and wanted to get married, but their parents said they were too young. At first they were disappointed, but knew their parents were right, but the feelings they had for each other were growing stronger.

"D'Aris?" Isisa asked as the two teens sat on a rock in a secluded area they liked to walk to that wasn't too far from the Iytta's home.

"Yes?" the young Lasat said as he held her small hands in his much bigger ones.

"Would you kiss me?"

D'Aris swallowed hard hoping to hear her say that. He wanted to get closer to his girlfriend but they held back wanting to get to know each other better. The young Lasat thought that Isisa was afraid to get close because he was so different from her, but this question proved him wrong.

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes. D'Aris...I want you to."

The young Lasat swallowed hard hearing her say those words for he felt the same way about her. Isisa moved closer on the rock and reached her hands up to his face caressing his furry cheeks. He bent down so she could reach his face. Placing his hands alongside her face he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Isisa smiled and then caressed his cheeks more.

"D'Aris Gronek...you call that a kiss? I want a real one...on the lips...like this."

Moving her face closer, the hybrid girl pressed her lips to his feeling him shiver a bit at her touch.

"See? That's a kiss," she said and pressed herself closer to him.

"Isisa...can I kiss you...back?"

"Yes," she said her voice a bit sultry sounding.

The young Lasat put his arms around the smaller girl and pressed his lips to hers relishing in the softness of her full lips. A feeling of warmth went through his body and he felt Isisa relax in his embrace. The kiss went on for awhile and they had to pull apart to breathe. She leaned against him and sighed.

"D'Aris, that was nice," she whispered pressing herself closer to him. He shivered a little at her closeness.

"I...It was," he whispered back his eyes staring down into her pale blind ones and then he gazed at her maturing body in the dress that hugged her curves. He closed his eyes imagining what she looked like under the clothing.

"I...love you, D'Aris Gronek," Isisa said surprising him with her confession, "I have from the first day I met you after you helped me when those bullies knocked my books out of my arms."

The young Lasat swallowed hard feeling the same way about Isisa. The blind hybrid girl didn't care that he was so different from her. At that moment he knew he loved her as well. Isisa moved closer laying her head against his chest relishing in the musky scent of his fur. It was soothing and seductive to her making her feel things she never felt before. She took her hands and ran them over D'Aris' furry neck and cheeks, the young Lasat sighing at her touch. He bent his head down to nuzzle her face getting a sigh out of her. Little to his knowledge, he was showing that he wanted Isisa for his bondmate. Isisa smiled at the feel of D'Aris' fur against her skin. She let out a sigh that made his breath hitch.

"D'Aris," the blind girl asked her breathing beginning to quicken, "What is happening? I feel so...warm."

"I...I do too," he answered his voice catching in his throat.

"Is this how...couples show love for each other? Kissing and...touching?"

"I...I don't know. This is new to me too."

"I want to...kiss you more," she whispered nuzzling his face more, "I want to...touch you."

D'Aris swallowed hard feeling his fur grow warm with a state of arousal and he could feel Isisa's skin grow warm and his sensitive nose could smell the growing arousal on her body. He stared down at her his eyes on her chest seeing the breasts move with each breath. He wanted to see them...to touch them.

"Isisa, let's sit on the grass where it's more comfortable."

"Okay, sounds good."

The young Lasat helped her up and over to a grassy area near the rock. Isisa held onto his arm and then cuddled close to him.

"D'Aris," she said her voice in a seductive manner, "Kiss me..."

He pulled her close and kissed her again feeling her relax in his embrace and press her lips closer to his. The warm feeling grew and at that moment, D'Aris knew what he wanted to do:

Mate with Isisa.

The blind hybrid wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and her breathing quickened. D'Aris held her closer and ran his hands through her shoulder length hair and then over her lekku. Isisa sighed louder feeling the arousal grow. She ran her hands over his furry pointed ears, the young Lasat purring deep in his throat; a sign of growing arousal in a Lasat male. Finally they pulled apart from the kiss and Isisa took a deep breath feeling sweat break out between her breasts. She felt a tingling in her lower areas and in her breasts.

D'Aris saw the arousal growing in his girlfriend and knew they both had to do something to ease the feelings. The young Lasat glanced down to see a growing bulge in the front of his pants and blushed. Swallowing hard, he looked over at Isisa and saw that the front of her dress showed her growing aroused state in the breast area.

Isisa layed down on the grass and reached up for her boyfriend's hand. D'Aris lay next to her and held the hand to his mouth to kiss it.

"Please...kiss me, D'Aris," she whispered stretching her body out, the front of her dress showing the outline of her breasts. He licked his now dry lips at that sight.

He pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss on the lips making her giggle for a moment. Frowning, D'Aris kissed her again and she literally melted in his embrace. Both kids felt sweat break out on their bodies and their breathing began to quicken. Isisa pulled away from D'Aris for a moment and then reached up to the neck of her dress that she began to unbutton. D'Aris swallowed hard as he saw each button unfasten and the blue skin of her neck show. Soon the dress was unbuttoned to below her breasts that were covered in a flimsy bra that hooked in the front. His breath caught as he saw the outline of the girl's full breasts and his ears began to tingle showing his increasing arousal. He felt a burning in his lower region and then began to unfasten his top exposing his chest, showing he had nothing on underneath but his purple fur.

"D'Aris, let me touch you," she whispered thrusting her chest out to him and then began to unhook the bra, her breasts springing free of their cover. D'Aris swallowed hard seeing the sides of the blue-skinned breasts and the nipples showing against the dress material. His eyes widened and he took her in his arms, her dress falling away to show her nudity. Isisa ran her hands over the Lasat's chest making him shiver, the purring growing in his throat. He took his hands and ran them over her neck, down her shoulders and cupped her exposed breasts in his large hands. They felt like heaven!

"D"Aris...," she moaned pressing herself closer to him, relishing in the feel of his hands on her bare breasts, "I...I want to get...closer to you."

"You mean...?" he gasped hardly able to hold in his own desire.

"Yes," she whispered, "I want you..."

"Isisa...are you sure? I've never...mated with anyone before."

"Neither have I," she answered laying back down on the grass the top of her dress wide open showing all of her sweaty blue skin, "So...let's see where this goes, okay?"

"Okay," he said and began to unfasten his pants to free his now badly tingling member. Part of him was afraid at what was about to happen and that he might hurt Isisa and that was the last thing he wanted to do, but lust was winning out over uncertainty.

He hesitated...

Isisa had pulled her panties down waiting for him and she heard him emit a sigh that sounded a bit uncertain.

"D'Aris, what's wrong?" she asked pulling her dress up to show her lower area that made his eyes widen.

"Are you sure you want to do this? After all we're only eighteen years old," he said his eyes travelling from her head down to her bare breasts and then to her lower region. He swallowed hard shivering with both arousal and fear.

"D'Aris, some of our friends have had sex before and it is a beautiful thing when two people are in love. I love you...and want to get closer to you."

"Okay" he answered laying next to her and pulling her close. Isisa sighed and pressed her half-naked body close to his. He let out a loud sigh with a purr added on. Reaching down he pulled her dress up to show her lower area ready for him. The arousal grew and his fur grew muskier in scent from the growing passions. He pulled Isisa up to a sitting position and got her sat on his lap making it easier for his entrance. She layed her head against his chest and readied to feel their bodies become one.

"No," he said and pulled Isisa away from his chest, "We should wait...until we're married before we mate."

The hybrid female's face took on a look of surprise.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I'm ready to mate."

"We should wait. That's the proper thing to do."

"All right," she answered pulling her panties back up and straightening her dress up, the top still undone, "But...we can still touch and kiss. I like the feel of your hands on me. Could I still touch you?"

Swallowing hard, D'Aris guided her hand to his chest and felt her hands caress the fur that was covered in a sheen of sweat. He shivered as her hand moved downward to his lower area and her fingers came in contact with his still rigid member. Isisa smiled and her blind eyes widened.

"Wow, you're...big," she said and her smile grew, "Thank you for letting me...touch it. Now I have something to look forward to after we are married."

D'Aris smiled at her statement and knew that Isisa didn't care that he was a Lasat and different from him. She loved him for who he is, not what species he is.

The young couple layed back down on the grass and closed their eyes. At that moment they knew nothing could come between them and their love for each other. Getting their clothes done up, they began to walk back to the Iytta home. While walking, they didn't speak and held each other's hands hoping to be married soon.

"D'Aris?" Isisa asked as they grew close to her home.

"Yes?" he said gazing down at her face and her beautiful hybrid features. She was indeed a goddess!

"Let's get married soon. I can't wait any longer. I want you...to mate with you."

He swallowed hard feeling the same way and found his gaze staring at her breasts that were outlined by her dress. He enjoyed seeing them in all their blue beauty and they felt so soft and supple under his fingers.

"We'll have to find a holy man that will perform the ceremony, and our parents will need to be there."

"No," she said a bit harsh, "I want to get married...in secret. We are both of age to be married and I don't want them to stop us."

"Okay," he answered, "If that's what you want. I was hoping you'd want to be married soon because I want to mate with you. I have for a long time."

Isisa moved closer to him and reached up to kiss his mouth feeling his tongue go inside her mouth. She sighed and deepened the kiss feeling the arousal grow.

"Uh...we better get home before our parents worry," she said pulling away before things went too far. He nodded even though he knew she couldn't see that...

Two days later, after telling their parents they were visiting friends in a nearby province, the young couple stood before a Twi'lek holy man and he married them. They were out in the wilderness in an area of Ryloth that had some hidden caves and lush vegetation with a small lake nearby. Both were dressed in simple outfits; D'Aris in a tunic that hugged his muscular chest and a pair of pants that also hugged his body. Isisa wore a form-fitting gown that went to her ankles that buttoned up the back and a band of flowers on her head.

"You are now joined," the holyman said and touched both youngsters on the head in a gesture of respect and affection, "You may now seal your joining with a kiss."

The young Lasat and young Twi'lek/human hybrid held each other close and kissed...

After the holy man left, D'Aris lead Isisa to a cave that he had lit a torch in to show a honeymoon suite for the couple. He felt the arousal grow gazing at his new bondmate in her dress that hugged every curve of her body.

"Here, sit while I get us something to drink," he said as he helped Isisa to the makeshift bed.

Isisa smiled feeling the soft bedding under her fingers and bottom. She took a deep breath hoping to mate soon as she was growing aroused feeling her lower area tingling in anticipation and her breasts also reacting to her feelings. She listened as D'Aris poured them two cups of Ryloth wine and then as he guided her hand to hold the cup. Both teens took sips and felt the wine tickle their throats and then a warm feeling in their stomachs. They sat close to each other and sipped the wine until it was gone and D'Aris took the cups to set on a shelf nearby. The wine was making them very relaxed!

"I love you," Isisa whispered and moved closer to her bondmate reaching up to caress his furry cheeks. He closed his eyes at the feel of her slim fingers and the warmth of her skin.

"I love you too," he whispered and pressed his body closer and kissed her on the lips. Isisa relaxed in his embrace and put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Show me," she whispered and felt his hands caress her head of black hair and then felt his thick fingers begin to unbutton her gown until it was open to nearly her bottom. She in turn, felt for his chest and unbottoned his tunic to slip it off his shoulders. Then she began to unfasten his pants. Isisa sighed as she felt her gown lowered off her shoulders and to her waist a shiver passing through her body at the cool air in the cave.

D'Aris layed down on the bed and positioned Isisa on top of him where he began to kiss her in a very passionate way. Isisa kissed him back running her hands over his chest and further down where she pulled his pants open to free his member. She began to moan softly as she felt his lips on her neck and then down to the space between her breasts and then over to kiss each one making her moan louder. She stepped up her kisses and began to caress his lower region making him purr with arousal and that excited her more. D'Aris sat up lowering his pants further and pulled Isisa closer feeling her relax in his embrace ready to mate.

"D'Aris!" she groaned and then in a swift but gentle move, felt him enter her. She let out a loud moan and he thought he had hurt her, but her passionate kisses showed that she was fine and her hips moving against his also showed that she was all in. He pressed his body closer feeling her relax more and then the two teens moaned and thrust against each other in a state of total sexual nirvana. It went on for awhile until they both reached their peak with cries of ecstacy and fell away panting.

"D'Aris," she whispered her voice in pants of post-mating bliss, "That was...incredible!"

"Yeah, I liked it too," he said panting just as hard, "I didn't hurt you did I? You cried out when I..."

"It was a little uncomfortable at first," she answered as she leaned over to lay her head against his sweaty chest, "But I enjoyed it! As soon as I catch my breath, can we do that again?"

"Anything for you..." he said and pulled her close...

Hours later, they lay naked next to each other after mating numerous times. Being young, they had a lot of stamina! Finally fatigue won out and they lay asleep dreaming of having a family together and possibly a home of their own.

"D'Aris," Isisa said as she lay against him on a blanket next to the lake, moonlight shining down on their nude bodies, "Are you sorry we married in secret and did what we did?"

Her answer came in a kiss to her cheek and a caress of her bare back.

"We'll have to tell our parents, because they will suspect."

"I know," he said seeing her sit up, breasts reflected in the dim light, "I think they know we were lying to them about where we were going."

"Yeah, we Twi'lek's have sensitive noses and I know Lasat's have too. They could probably smell the attraction we felt for each other."

"Isisa, I love you and am not sorry for marrying you. Now that we are mated, we are a fully joined couple and no one can stop that...even our parents. We have the marriage scroll to prove it."

"I love you...D'Aris Gronek."

"I love you too...Isisa Iytta Gronek."

"I like the sound of that..."

Isisa moved closer and kissed him on the top of his slitted-nostril nose. That made him chuckle and he took her in his arms to kiss her back.

"Let's go for a swim," she said pulling away and standing up.

"Okay...last one in is a dirty Blurgg..."


End file.
